Sugar & Spice
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1

Kit: I don't know how it happened, but I am hooked on Vocaloids and with one cute blond in particular, especially after hearing one song one too many times. The last few times I listened to it, I got to thinking...  
Sora: You? Think? We're in trouble.  
Kit: :Glares: As I was saying, I got to thinking when I read the english lyrics, how fun it would be for a new girl to come into the picture and turn the tables on Len's little game. Thus, Sweet & Spicy was concocted. Enjoy!

Summary:  
According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

Chapter 1

A glow materialized in the bedroom. The crimson glow took on the form of a female just entering adulthood. The form became more solid, aquiring raven hair that was up in a ponytail and went to the middle of her back. The ponytail was tied up with a red ribbon. A red headphone set covered her ears. Red nail polish adorned long and slender fingers that covered her chest. Her upper half was covered by a red and black trimmed tank top that showed a slender midriff. Data bits gathered, materializing into the rest of the newest vocaloid, forming long lean legs covered in tight black jeans and black boots. When she was fully formed, eyelids opened, revealing amber orbs. She blinked and lowered her hands to her sides. She looked around her taking in every detail of her surroundings and memorizing her new home.

This was Kiara Masariki, newest of Vocaloids.

The Master had finished her program yesterday and the raven-haired teen was eager to explore her new surroundings and introduce herself to the others. As it was just dawning on a new day, she decided to explore around town a bit. She made her way out of her bedroom, almost tripped going downstairs, and made her way outside to the front porch where she closed her eyes and inhaled the air. Gratification toward the Master prodded her to sing right there on the wooden porch. Her voice was sweet and a melody on it's own.

"My dreams were your wishes, your wishes became your commands. Now here I stand, singing for you. You gave me the wings to fly. Forever I shall sing my gratitude for you." She closed her eyes and began to sway.

Next door, the Kagamine twins were having breakfast when they heard singing. The looked at each other. It didn't sound like anyone they knew. Len looked out the window and his jaw dropped. Before his eyes stood a raven haired beauty.

"Who is it Len?" Rin asked.

"A new vocaloid." He told her, without breaking contact. _'And my prey.'_ He chuckled to himself. _'I had grown tired of being with all these girls. They don't amuse me anymore. It was about time we got some fresh ones in. She should prove to be quite an amusing addition to my game.'_What he didn't know was that Kiara would turn his little passion game inside out.

Rin grabbed his hand and hauled him away from gazing at their new neighbor. "Well, let's go meet them!"

Kiara stopped when she heard footsteps. She opened her amber eyes to take in a pair of twins who were mirror images of each other.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

The girl shook her head, making her white ribbon bow flop back and forth, and smiled at her. "We were already up and heard your singing. We came over to introduce ourselves. I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my brother Len."

"I'm Kiara Masariki." She shook the proffered hand. She noticed Len staring at her chest and glared back at him. A second later, he raised his aqua eyes to hers and glared back for a good five minutes until she growled, "Watch what you stare at boy, or you'll get your ass kicked." And to prove her point, she spun, her booted foot coming into contact with his chest and throwing him across the yard. Rin winced when he came into contact with the fence. "Is your brother always like this? Staring where he really shouldn't?"

"Not really. The fact being he has every female throwing themselves at him." Rin replied, shaking her head sadly.

"Playboy, huh?" Kiara put her hands on her hips and watched the other twin.

"Yep."

"Wouldn't blame him, he's not bad on the eyes." Kiara admitted.

"I feel bad for the girls though."

Kiara nodded. "Playing the passion game, hmm?"

"You could say that. Every day of the week it's a different girl, never the same girl twice in a row."

"And none of them know he's playing them all." Kiara finished. "This is one girl he won't get his hands on." She told the shorter female.

"You seem sure about that." Rin commented looking up at her.

"I am, in fact by the end of the week, I'll have every guy lusting after me, including your brother."

"You're just like Len."

Kiara shook her head. "Nah, where he has many, I'll have only one. It'll take time before I choose the right one as I'll be testing every one of them to see if they're a match. I'm looking for someone who can produce a harmony with my melody and one who's able to keep up with me of course." She smiled. "Until I choose I'll let them stumble over each other in order to impress me. Though I might have a little fun with your brother, lead him along by his nose for a bit before I let him go. Teach him a lesson in rules of the heart." Kiara added.

"Normally, I would kick your ass for thinking about going after my twin but as you doing it as a lesson to him, I give my permission. Somebody needed to teach him this lesson long ago when he first started." Rin told her with a smile.

Kiara giggled. "You know something? I think that's the reason why Master uploaded me, he had gotten tired of Len's ways with the females and decided it was time to teach him a lesson. Len'll have a frustrating time trying to match me."

Rin giggled. "Now that I think about it, that's highly logical. Making Len match you is going to drive him up the wall." Something caught her eye behind Kiara and she waved. Kiara turned to see a blue haired teen about her age walking up to them. "Hey Kaito, come meet our new neighbor. Kiara, this is Kaito Scion. He lives behind us."

"Were you the one singing?" He asked.

She looked at Rin. "Geez! Did everyone hear me?"

"I think everyone around you did." Rin replied with a smile.

"Your voice is pretty. You might make Miku jealous." Kaito told her.

Kiara looked at him. "Miku?"

"She's the first Vocaloid." Rin answered.

"And that'd be me." Said a voice from behind them. Kiara whirled to see two females her height, one with teal pigtails that went to her ankles and the other had short brown hair. Kiara spotted the tattoo '01' on the upper arm of the teal haired one and automatically labeled her as Miku from the information she had gained a second ago from Rin. Miku was scowling at her.

"Too late." Kaito muttered loud enough for her to hear. Kiara decided to make it up to her.

"You're the first Vocaloid. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here to add our voices to what is your melody."

Miku's scowl disappeared. "That's true. Miku Hatsune's my full name this is Meiko." She held out a hand.

"Nice save." Rin murmured and Kaito nodded.

Kiara took the hand. "Mine's Kiara Masariki." She looked at Rin. "Have I met everyone yet?"

Rin laughed. "This is only half of the gang. There's still Akita, Haku, Dell, Gackpo, Teto, Luka, and a few others I think." She looked over to Kaito to confirm it. He nodded.

* * *

Kit: Well, that was chapter 1. I want to keep these characters as close to the known facts as possible. Anybody know where I can find info on all known Vocaloids, drop me a line. Especially info on the fan versions of Kaito, they would come in real handy. Wikipedia ain't doing it for me. I saw a site somewhere with the info I needed, but I forgot where it was.

If someone wants to create Kiara on MikuMikuDance, let me know, I would love to see her!

Last but not least, let me know what you think! Review!


	2. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
